


At Any Minute

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the very brief period where Aaron was Lawrence's protege. Robert has some office fun with him, in spite of - or because of - knowing his wife and father-in-law could walk in at any minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Any Minute

Lawrence, Chrissie, and the other rich folks Aaron still couldn’t believe he was sharing a room with had barely left when he felt Robert’s hands under his snug white shirt, breath hot on his neck.

“They cou -” he barely managed to get out before he caught Robert’s smirk and slightly raised eyebrows - Robert’s default expression most days, one Aaron knew how to read even as he knew he’d never completely understand anything about Robert, knew he sorta liked it that way. 

Today’s library lesson was -  _I know. That’s why it’s so fucking hot._

Aaron didn’t argue again, didn’t want to argue, just bit down as Robert put a finger to his mouth before he slowly lowered Aaron’s zip, so quietly Aaron wondered just how much practice he’d had at this.

“This is why I texted you to leave your pants at home,” he whispered as he stared up at Aaron, grinning. “Wonder how that old perv Lawrence would feel if he knew your fat cock was bursting for air…of course, maybe he did know. Maybe that’s why he was so friendly. Good thing you’re mine, isn’t it? You’ll always be mine, Aaron.”

He looked so pure, so angelic - how could anyone, Robert flippin’ Sugden of all people, look sweet when he’s about to deep throat you into a coma - that Aaron recorded it to memory. A quick snap, one nothing would erase. Most of that stuff in his head was bad, nightmare fuel - some of the worst from Robert, by Robert, for Robert - but some was good too. And this was the best.

He couldn’t believe he was in this world. One where he could make more brass than he’d ever had, maybe even more than his dad had if he stuck to it long enough, and still have the brass to freeball in front of all those suits and all their power and glory.

Even Robert wasn’t able to tone down the slurping noises as he bobbed faster and faster, letting Aaron’s hands tug at his blonde locks. 

Aaron almost hoped they would walk in, see just what Robert was, what Aaron could make him. A desperate cockslut hungry for his next meal. 

He threw his head back, knowing he was close even before Robert’s too-perfect nails started scraping the insides of his thighs.

He wondered if Robert wanted to be caught. Or if he was so hooked on Aaron he didn’t even care anymore.

The idea of that - of his being that much of a turn-on, a  _weakness_ , to Robert, the man who never had any weakness he ever let anyone see, made Aaron crumple, made him feed Robert his load, creamy and sour and warm and spilling down Robert’s cheeks, sticking to Aaron’s beard when he sank to the floor to share the come-stained kiss.

Only as he saw the cloth Robert had methodically shot his own wad into, only as he saw the stone face and calm even breath of Robert even after what he whispered to him was “the best I’ve had in ages,” did Aaron realize Robert hadn’t done this to get caught. 

He’d done this knowing he  _wouldn’t_ get caught. Knowing he was that sure, because if he believed it  _that_ much, it had to be true.

And Aaron wanted to hate him then, wanted to hate him the way he did so many times. The way he knew he would someday.

Then Robert whispered, “C’mon, Miami Vice,” in his ear, soft and steel, squeezed his bottom hard through his trousers, pushed him forward, and Aaron let it pass. 

One soft, shy smile that no one else saw even in a crowded room, no one else understood even in a crowded room, and he always let it pass.


End file.
